Compliance with industry standards often requires occasional monitoring of rules, settings, and configuration parameters of computing devices. For example, one industry standard might mandate a minimum password length, and registry settings of a computing device may be monitored to determine whether minimum password lengths used by the compute device meet or exceed the industry standard. This monitoring is often initiated by a server that requests a number of client settings from a monitored computing device. Upon receiving the settings, the server may then analyze, classify, and/or store them, and issue a compliance report. Often, such a compliance report includes numerous occurrences of various violations of rules, settings and configuration parameters. Indeed, the number of occurrences may be so numerous that it renders the compliance report nearly useless.